This invention relates to systems and methods for providing a trading interface. More particularly, this invention relates to systems and methods for providing a trading interface with advanced features.
Electronically based trading systems have gained widespread popularity in recent years. Such trading systems are frequently used for trading items ranging from financial instruments (such as stocks, bonds, currency, futures contracts, etc.) to household goods (such as old records, antiques, wines, etc.). In many of these trading systems, bid/offer-hit/take processes are used to negotiate a sale of a given item. In connection with such processes, bids and/or offers for items are entered into a trading system and a hit or take is submitted in response to a bid or an offer, respectively, to agree to a sale.
Today, these trading systems are being developed with advanced processing circuitry and sufficient memory to support new types of software applications not previously envisioned. A challenge created by the new types of software applications is the ability to offer advanced features consistent with users' expectations of a trading interface environment. Advanced trading systems may provide features that to improve a user's efficiency, speed, and accuracy.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide enhanced features and applications for a trading interface environment.